Neighbours
by Autumn Letter
Summary: Sakura knew that life without him was bearable and she worked hard to make that all come true. But now that he was sitting there in that hospital bed with a dark smirk, she knew it would take a lot from punching him in his pretty, pretty face. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Neighbours**

**.**

_Summary -_

_Sakura knew that life without him was bearable and she worked hard to make that all come true. But now that he was sitting there in that hospital bed with a dark smirk, she knew it would take a lot from punching him in his pretty, pretty face. (It also didn't help that they'd be neighbours sooner or later...)_

Clinical appraisals were a bitch to complete. And Sakura knew that all too well when she was on the last component of the piece that was related to 'Patient Safety and Advocacy'.

"I will raise the side rails and make sure the call bell is in reach." She recited to herself. "I will wash my hands-_-for the hundredth time_-and pull the curtains around for privacy."

All the students had to complete these appraisals and even her, being the brightest of the bunch, was expected to complete fifteen pages of this nonsense.

Hospital life was interesting. She was interning as a nurse at Konoha's General Hospital under the watchful eye of her mentor, Tsunade. Her life as a medic-nin had been just nothing short of incredible, she saved lives, healed hearts and was absolutely angelic when she worked. Countless praise was in her life. Tsunade even said that there was nothing she couldn't do. The staff respected her hard work and dedication. And yet she stared blankly at the stack of paper she just went through and wondered why it was necessary.

Sakura knew Tsunade wouldn't read all twenty of these appraisals. She'd probably get away with writing down the lyrics of Konoha's anthem and still get a check mark of completion.

Nonetheless, Sakura took a swig of the cold coffee and wrote down the last bit.

She had been writing since 9 am and parked her butt at Rosemary Cafe a few houses down from her new apartment. Sakura cringed looking at the flower shaped clock on the brick wall as she read 2 o'clock.

Throwing down the pen in a dramatic act of celebration, Sakura let out a sigh of relief and stapled the stack of papers together and stuffed it into her side bag.

"Damn right," She grinned, "Just in time to meet with Naruto."

Naruto and Sakura had been as close knit as ever ever since he left. They'd go out for drinks and ramen, she'd pay when he 'forgot his wallet' then smack him across the head every time he did. She'd laugh and he'd smile.

Life had been well, especially when she managed to keep her mind off of him. Because he was far away and he had no intention of coming back home, there was no reason why she should keep him in her thoughts. But they came anyway at random and Sakura would bite her lips hard until the thought passed.

Sakura was eighteen years old. Lovely and beautiful. Tsunade was right, there was nothing she couldn't do.

After smiling sweetly at the gentleman behind the counter, she left the cafe and let the warm breeze sweep through her shoulder length hair.

Quickly scanning her itinerary for the day, Sakura made her way to Ichiraku's and found her seat at the counter beside Naruto who was already starting on his  
bowl.

"Naruto! Don't you even have the decency to wait for me, at least? Sheesh, you're such a crook!" Sakura scolded letting the flap of the restaurant banner hit her  
back.

"Oy, oy, Sakura! You made it! I was starving. Forgive me,_ please?_"

Sakura shook her head and smiled. Tapping her fist on the wooden counter the rosette voiced, "pork ramen with extra broth please!"

Naruto sipped the rest of his broth, "I was training with Lee all morning. He busted out some new moves today and I was so stoked, I used my rasengan _five_ times! You should have seen the look on his face-"

"Naruto!" Sakura sighed, "I always tell you not to strain yourself, you're not going to live to forty at this rate."

"Aha! Nothing will stop me, Sakura. You know that!" He flashed a peace sign and the brightest smile she's ever seen. Chuckling softly to herself, Sakura rubbed Naruto's back and laughed with him.

"Plans for the day?" Naruto asked sincerely, "I'm going right back out there to whoop Lee's ass."

"That's great," Sakura quipped, "I'm swinging by Tsunade's office to hand in these awful appraisals. Such a drag to do. I'm not sure how many times I mentioned handwashing... before gloves after gloves, during patient care, after patient care, at the nursing station. Watch me, I can keep going."

"I'm alright," Naruto laughed, "I get it."

A brief silence washed by them until the blond spoke up, "I'm really proud of you, Sakura. You focused so hard after Sasuke left and now you're Tsunade's top student. Smart, you're such a babe and nice...sometimes."

Sakura laughed, "Don't sell yourself short, Naruto! You have surpassed every expectation that I had of you. You're such a goof ball but I'm so proud of you and you know that. But hey, after you're done whooping Lee's ass let's grab some drinks tonight."

"Sounds like a damn plan!"

Sakura didn't know why she was in such a good mood. Knowing that she could hang out with Naruto at nightfall meant it was excuse to postpone her readings on alterations in neurological function. Great stuff.

She worked hard. Night's without sleep were the norm. But it was prideful work, much respected and needed. Sakura was ecstatic to be contributing to Konoha's development in health care movement. She worked as a patient advocate, was often at council meetings to acknowledge the need for more nurses and was the implementer for patient controlled analgesics.

After lunch, she made her way to Tsunade's office and knocked twice before being summoned by her mentor.

Tsunade was scary sometimes; intimidating, loud and always on her neck, the woman knew her way around and Sakura followed suit, not taking or giving two shits about the things that bothered her. There was no time for that. People needed her help and as a medic-nin, unnecessary bullshit can take a backseat to her work.

"Completed already?" Tsunade questioned, pouring another shot of sake. The blush across her mentor's face was evident that she had been drinking since the sunrise.

"Tsunade, maybe you should take it easy with the sake..." Sakura motioned, setting the stack of paper on the desk. "You know this isn't good for you! You're going to be in emerg one day and we'll both know your liver had given up!"

"Nonsense!" Tsunade bellowed, "Tell Shinuze to order a new crate but I want you to listen to me Sakura, we have a special order for you today. You'll_ love_ this."

The rosette pushed a piece of pink hair behind her ear nonchalantly. Tsunade handed her a heavy folder with a red line through the name. While leaning against the window, she flipped through the stack of records and found the date of day.

"New patient?" Sakura questioned as her focus landed on a name that was terrifying familiar.

Tsunade deadpanned. "I've called Naruto to meet you in emerg. Kakashi is on his way as well. Do you think you can you handle this?"

The shock across her face had disappeared as soon as it came.

"Tsunade, is that even a question?" The rosette said sweetly and smirked.

"I'm not surprised."

"What should I know aside from what's here on his chart. Should I sedate him?"

"He's stable. Has a bit of an attitude but don't we all?"

"It talks?"

"Be nice. I'm counting on you, Sakura. The others were saying that someone else should look after him but I pushed to have you as his nurse."

"Why's that?" Sakura asked focusing on his records, "why me?"

"Don't want to look after him?"

"I do. I just want to know why you want me to be his sole care provider."

"It's good experience for you, Sakura. You'll learn to gather your emotions; your feelings and control them. You have knowledge. I just want to see if you'll be emotionally stable to deal with Uchiha Sasuke."

"I'll be fine. I'll head on over to the hospital now. Thank you for this opportunity." With a quick bow, the rosette left her mentor's scrutinizing stare.

* * *

Sakura swung around the corner and placed a hand over her chest. The pounding of her heart was hard like a jackhammer to the concrete. The rosette steadied herself against the wall of her office as she tried to steady her thoughts.

Tsunade's assumption had been correct. The moment she saw his name, the emotions, like raging fire, filled her body until her cheeks turned pink. The sweat accumulated in her palms.

"Damn it, calm down." She told herself, "he'll just be like other patients. No extra treatment needed. Just go down, do his vital signs, check his level of consciousness and you're out."

Was it a crime to shove some drugs into him and make him sleep for a month? Only until she was ready to see him, of course.

But most of all, she was angry. There had been two accounts that he tried to kill her. Was she going to welcome him back with open arms? Hell _fucking_ no.

Her pager went off and her heart jumped a second time. It wasn't fair that Uchiha Sasuke made her heart pump twice it's normal rate in one day. She hadn't even seen his damn face yet. _Shit._

But it was time for her to put on her big girl pants now. No crying, no screaming, no punching his damn face in. It was all about control. The less she seemed to care, the faster she could get on with her day.

Sakura checked her reflection in the small mirror on the wall. She could do this. Her eyes were iridescent green. The pale skin and pink hair made her strikingly beautiful especially when a coat of mascara darkened the already dark lashes. She tasted her lips, surprised that she did not taste any blood. Biting her lips all day since hearing about his return had contributed to the red of her lips.

Sakura left her office, his chart in her hands. She took the back stairs down to a room in emergency.

A grey blur appeared in front of her. Kakashi met her at Sasuke's door.

"Sakura." The sensei said quickly.

"Is Naruto here yet?" Sakura asked, looking as disinterested in Sasuke's folder as she possibly could.

"Yes, he's in there. Do you want to take a moment?" He asked, mildly surprised at her lack of enthusiasm.

Did they think she was going to cry at Sasuke's feet? Beg for him to stay? Was she still that love-sick twelve year old in their eyes?

The very thought of it pissed her off... Which was kind of good because anger always seemed to propel her forward. You don't fuck with Haruno Sakura when she's pissed. _Aw hell no_.

Sakura smiled at her sensei as she put a hand on the door knob. "Coming in?" She chirped sweetly.

Kakashi chuckled, "Hm, I've seen the boy. I'll drop by later tonight to see how he's doing but for now I'm off to do some very... important business."

"Icha Icha Paradise doesn't count as important, Kakashi." She spat. "But I'll see you later. For drinks maybe? Naruto and I are meeting at the Grill House tonight if you're down."

"Ah, I'll try to be on time!"

This made Sakura smirk until she remembered who was behind the other side of the door.

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke which left her to do the inevitable.

She took a breath, pushed down on the handle and let herself in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Neighbours**

**.**

Sakura was a girl who loved to laugh. Her nights up with Naruto gazing at the stars with the carpet of grass beneath their backs had more than once offered conversation that sparked immense amounts of laughter.

Her patients loved it laugh too. She'd get Naruto to dress up in a rather lame cartoon fox costume and have him dance around as the children lined up to get their yearly immunizations. And being the skilled nurse she was, there was no more than a prick and then the children were done, lollipop and all.

So why would it be any different? Sasuke was still a patient. She had changed, who knows, maybe he did too. Maybe the ice-cube learned a joke or two while training under Orochimaru and would appreciate a good joke...

Yeah right.

And Sakura had to play nice. She knew she was angry and she couldn't deny that. But just as Tsudade stressed through out all her years of being a trained medic, she had to be aware of her own biases. Within reason, of course. If Sasuke ended up pushing it to her limit, she'd whip his ass. Thoroughly.

The medic entered Sasuke's room but kept her eyes glued to his chart.

"Hey, Sakura! You finally made it. Join the party!" Announced a noisy Naruto.

Sakura clicked her tongue, "Mm-mm. I just got an order for an emergency catheter, Sasuke. Naruto, you'll need to leave the room for a moment."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, "You need to do _WHAT_ to Sasuke? I-I don't know if he'll be a lucky one or a sad one!"

Sakura's slow steps across the tile left the boys staring at her for an explanation. The clicking of her shoes matched the slow tick-tock from the clock across the wall.

"That's what it says here in red." The rosette adjusted her white lab coat and without moving her eyes from the sheets of paper, she flipped her hair and motioned to the fox boy to leave, "Naruto. Out."

"_You're_ going to do it?" The dark haired boy suddenly spoke up. The mere sound of it made her legs wobbly.

And there he was, as heart-breakingly beautiful as she had remembered. A slim face, pointy chin and thin lips. His eyes were strong and sharply adjusted on her. However, she didn't miss the demeaning tone in his voice.

"Yes, _I'm_ going to do it. Is there a problem?" She flashed a great smile before Naruto spoke.

"Whoa...whoa. Sakura don't forget to send in the deets." Naruto whispered before walking out with the biggest grin on his face.

Before she try to say anything else, Sakura burst out into a fit of high-pitched laughter and grabbed the orange boy the by the collar. She yanked him back and dropped the folders at the foot of the bed.

She held her hands up like she had a gun pointed in her direction and said through gasps: "I'm only kidding! You're faces! Priceless!"

When realization struck him, Naruto joined in on the laughter, slapping his knee in the process, "Good one, Sakura! You totally got me! Hahaha!"

Sasuke glared at the both of them, probably thinking how in the universe he got stuck with these two morons.

"Lighten up, Sasuke!" Naruto insisted, "This is the best reunion ever!"

"Most people laugh," the rosette said rolling over the vital signs machine. "But I do admit it was cruel."

The smidgen of a blush disappeared from Sasuke's face. It was a pretty sensitive joke after all, mostly involving Sakura shoving a tube up Sasuke's...

_...Lord._

She could imagine the shock and was only a little sorry. A little bit.

She instructed Sasuke to sit up in the bed and he eyed her questionably. His expression was a mixture of disbelief and she hid a frown knowing that in his mind, he was probably judging her.

"Well, you can relax. If you didn't know, I _do_ know what I'm doing."

"Hn. With that last joke, I don't think I can trust you." He said with a smirk.

_Ah, sarcasm. It does talk._

Sakura rolled her eyes and then smiled sweetly, "Welcome back, Sasuke."

He nodded slightly keeping his eyes on her and she didn't know why. For all she knew a flake of mascara had probably made home on the bridge of her nose.

When her fingers touched his arm to wrap the pressure cuff around, she was surprised to know that his skin was soft. White, soft and very warm. Contrary to belief, she had thought he was cold, inside and out.

She supported his hand with hers and the rosette applied the pulse oximiter to her his finger. It was small insignificant act but she was that close to holding his hand...

_Snap out of it, Sakura! Mind out of the gutter, eyes straight forward! This guy tried to kill you twice!_ Her mind told her. And like a sudden jolt of realization, Sakura dropped the gentleness and stuck the thermometer in his ear.

"Any news as to when Sasuke will be discharged, Sakura? He looks well enough. The asshole has enough life in him to shoot daggers through his eyes."

"Shut up, dobe."

"Try me, asshole!"

"I have a few more questions to ask before we talk about discharging him." Sakura leaned over to remove the cuff and Sasuke made an obvious attempt to not look over to her chest...

"Tell me about why you returned." The question-more like a demand-was aimed sharply at the Uchiha.

He flinched like someone had hit a nerve. His answer was simple too: "Mind your own damn business."

Her hand automatically formed a fist. _"Relax... It's not new news that he's an asshole. We've known for many years,_" Her alter ego told her.

Sakura yanked the cuff off his arm and said briskly, "Listen, you have to understand that I'm asking not because it's detrimental to my well-being. I'm asking because the council wants to know. You and I are both aware that the council is pissed that you decided to come prancing back into Konoha unannounced and one screw up means that they'll kick you out so fast your sharingan wouldn't even see it. I'm here to _save_ your ass, Sasuke, not _kiss_ it."

"Ouch..." Naruto drawled, "Did I mention she was sassy?"

"I'm going to give you some time to think of an explanation and Sasuke, "mind your own damn business" is not a valid answer. So sorry."

After scribbling down the last of the boys information, there was a space that was meant for her to ask him about his future plans in order for the hospital to thoroughly support his care. However, there was, in tiny letters a note scribbled down from Tsunade. She narrowed her eyes and wondered if her mentor summon flies write these words.

Sakura read the words in her head, her eyebrows twisted in confusion. "_By order of the council, Uchiha Sasuke must be well supervised. We have arranged for his residency to be located at__** 40 Lilly street Complex B**__ under the supervision of Haruno... Sakura?"_

She felt her face redden with heat.

_"The patient will be frequently visited by ANBU officers. Please be advised that any abnormal behaviours must be reported to the council and further action will be implemented shortly..."_

"Hello? Sakura, you still there?" Naruto waved a hand in front of the rosette and she swatted it away.

_"Hellooo!"_

"Stop that!" she hissed.

"Is everything okay? You look pissed."

"Thoroughly." Came the rosettes rely, "Sasuke, you're going to be discharged tonight and we're going to be... neighbours."

* * *

Heyheyhey! This was my attempt at a feel good fic starred by none other than our favourite couple, Sakura and Sasuke. I adore the dynamic between these two; disturbed hot guy, oblivious beauty, ugh. theykeepmeyoung. ANYWAY. Not very well written, I know so don't stone me! I needed to get my mind of off school for a wittle bit and writing a story seemed like the perfect escape.

Let me know how I did? I do feel like it was rushed and short...(boo me for starting a story during exam season. shame on me)

Don't forget to leave me a response! _xoxo Gossip gir_l (autumn letter)


	3. Chapter 3

**Neighbours**

"Tsunade! I knew I was caring for Sasuke but I didn't know I'd be his take-home nurse too!"

A pissed off Sakura flew through the door to her mentor's office without knocking once. Tsunade looked up from her stack of appraisals and rose a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"I take it, you saw the fine print?"

"I thought I would be caring for him from the hospital not from my living room, Tsunade. I mean no disrespect but this whole ordeal escalated so quickly I don't know if I can handle it."

Tsunade smiled suspiciously, "Does the Uchiha have any neurological problems? Signs of apraxia? Anger issues?"

"No, none of that... Well, the anger..."

"Does he cooperate upon request? Is he incontinent?"

"No, ma'am." Sakura felt her body slump against the door behind her. She knew what Tsunade was getting at.

"Then what exactly is the problem, Sakura? I've seen you deal with patients with limbs torn off, bleeding all over the floor. I know you can handle this. So what exactly _is_ the problem?"

"It bothers me," Sakura said through clentched teeth, "I just... I..."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "Sakura, I can see how this may be a little, let's say, uncalled for, but like I said before it will help you deal with such... unsolved problems." Tsunade reached across her desk and threw Sakura a set of keys.

With little effort, Sakura caught it in the air.

"Tsunade, I don't like him if that's what you're thinking. I'm just a bit conflicted inside about him coming back so suddenly. I mean, why am I the only one freaking out here?"

"Give it some time, Sakura. You're in shock. Take a break for now and enjoy the rest of the afternoon. At night fall we will have Uchiha Sasuke escorted to 40B and you are to be there to meet him, understand?"

* * *

Avoiding Sasuke was certainly out of the question and ignoring Tsunade's orders was an even bigger risk.

Sakura never really did know how her reaction would be in the event of the Uchiha's return. In her mind, yes, she'd imagine a brief reunion but she would never go into detail. Sakura lost faith as sad as it was to say; she thought Sasuke would be lost to the darkness forever. But he was suddenly here, right in her face as if he never left, as if he never broke her heart...

There were things to prove. He still looked at her like she needed protecting even when she was the one handing him antibiotics to keep the bacteria from circulating in his blood. She knew the power was in her hands; give him the blue pill and he'd never know it was meant to stop the heart. But she was a good nurse (and not crazy), with good intentions and gave him the red antibiotic instead. All in all, he had to give her some credit at least. She was keeping him alive; she was his _sole care provider_. Who needs protection now, bitch ass?

Sometimes her own thought process scared her. But you don't go into becoming a medic-nin without some sort of deranged thought. The shit you see out there, seriously.

Sakura calmed herself down and took her mentor's advice to relax. She went back to her apartment and eyed the door of 40B beneath her level. Walking up the short set of stairs she peered over the railing and took a deep breath.

It was surreal. The pain and fear. All that anxiety and uncertainty couldn't have possibly manifested so soon and real with that of Sasuke appearing just like that. But come to think of it, maybe those years of hard work and hoping did influence the stars to being him back to her. Funny how it worked though; when she finally gave up on him, rejected the very thought of Sasuke to the point where it made her nauseous, she was summoned to be his nurse. If life was going to work that way, she should probably start rejecting the thought of wanting a million dollars right now.

Sakura freshened up. She took a shower and made sure to lather all the stress of the day away with a soap infused with apple blossom and sandalwood.

_Lather, rinse, repeat..._

She rubbed her scalp, the hot water loosening tense muscles.

"That's it." She decided,"time to have a pamper day."

Sakura wasn't vain, but it was important for a woman to feel like a woman. And if she needed to get her hair did and her nails done, by all means it was just justifiable. She worked hard enough and she probably saved more lives than she had ever killed so there wasn't any time for guilt.

She draped her body with a red silk kimono-style robe, a gift from Ino a year ago for her birthday. Sitting at her vanity, Sakura put her hair in rollers, dried it and then combed it out for volume until the strands reached her scapulae. With a dab of peach lip gloss, a veil of translucent grey shadow on her lids and, and a sweep of mascara, she felt ready to face the world again. She'd babysit the Uchiha, make him rest (because he needed to) and then meet Naruto and maybe Kakashi at the Grill House. Sakura pulled on her undergarments, the laciest stuff she had, slathered on some lotion that smelled like plum and oud wood and tried put on a smile. She really needed a drink. That was for damn sure.

The rosette slipped into a simple forming black dress and threw a knitted cream coloured-sweater on for comfort. Her black healed boots reached to beneath her knees that left an exposing layer of skin up to her mid-thighs. A twist from her usual outfit. And let's be real here, Sakura was still on the market. Though she didn't look outright glamorous like Ino usually did when going out to a club, she toned it down enough so that she garnered a good amount of attention.

The sun was setting behind her window sill. The white curtains flew in the warm air and she turned on the lights to brighten the room. With a sigh, the pretty rosette found her seat at the vanity again and stared at the keys on the surface. She fixed a piece of pink hair behind her ears and the rest of the voluminous strands bounced against her back as she moved.

_"Sak-u-raaa!"_

She heared that familiar voice. Sakura grabbed the set of keys and met Naruto on her porch.

"Heyhey, Sakura-whoa! Nurse by day super model by night?"

Sakura knew better than to be flattered by this so she retorted with a wink, "Naruto, you know you haven't seen anything yet!"

The fox boy, still wearing his orange jacket wore a nicer looking orange shirt on the inside with black pants. They weren't really dressing up but a slight change in wardrobe helped them get out of the work mindset.

"Damn, it's been one hell of a day! Sasuke's back, you're smokin' hot and I'm ready to get my drank on!" The blond punched the air in enthusiasm. "Any minute now and Sasuke will be here and we can all go out and have celebratory drinks!"

Sakura shook her head, "Sasuke needs to rest. He got back last night and he's probably super exhausted and agitated. Wouldn't you be annoyed if people probed you all day? We should let him settle into his new place tonight so he can have a good night's sleep."

"Don't be such a nurse! He's fine, we know that! But wait, Sakura, will you be okay with Sasuke living below you? I mean, you guys had a thing-"

"We didn't have a thing! That was years ago. Things have changed, Naruto!" Sakura spat, "This is purely business! I am his core nurse and yeah he's going to be under me but-"

Naruto's face took on a naughty expression, "_Under you_, eh?"

A bright flush coated the rosette's face and in an instant, she drew a fist and punched him right off the balcony.

Blinding embarrassment took over the rosette's mind and she yelled over the railing, "try that again one more time, Naruto, and I'll show you what I'm really made of!"

"...Ahem." Came a soft interruption, "Haruno Sakura, I presume?"

The medic looked up from her work of the blond's dramatic imprint in the ground and realized Sasuke and two ANBU guards were present. Her mood changed dramatically and she straightened out her sweater. "Ah yes, that's me," Sakura skipped down the stairs with no hint of shame about her strength.

She smiled, "Oh and I see my package has arrived."

"Funny," Sasuke spat. The Uchiha made quick note of the blond boy picking himself up from the ground.

"Oy, Sakura. I forget how strong you are sometimes..." Naruto chuckled, rubbing his head.

There was a strange unsettling sensation of being watched. Sakura was a trained ninja and she knew when someone was watching her whether she could see their eyes or not-call it a sixth sense.

"You look rather...nice tonight." One of the ANBU guards spoke. Taken aback slightly, Sakura finished signing off on the forms of admission before smiling back awkwardly. The other ANBU officer merely acknowledged her beauty from afar and Sasuke looked extra pissed off now.

An uncomfortable amount of time passed before Sakura felt the need to pull herself back into a place where these men weren't looking at her.

Sakura motioned for Sasuke to come to her side as she pulled the set of keys from her sweater pocket. And in bowing politely, she announced that the officers had completed their role and were now, welcome to leave... anytime now.

Sasuke grudgingly trudged to her side after glaring obviously at the other men.

Like a blur, the ANBU officers had disappeared.

"Hey, teme! If you didn't show up right away I would have been punched to smithereens! Convince Sakura you're feeling all better so we can go out for drinks as a group!"

"Naruto! You can't just force health on him," She turned knowingly to Sasuke, "You're probably all tuckered out. I'll apply some healing lotion to your back and you can hurry up and get to bed."

Sasuke shrugged, "No need. I'm coming too."

The shock hit her like a baseball shattering her neighbour's window.

She caught herself before saying something along the lines of _"uh-WHAT."_ Because it sounded neither intelligent nor polite.

"Why's that?" Sakura hid her surprise by keying the hole to Sasuke's door.

The Uchiha shrugged passively pushing passed her as she cracked the door open. She stumbled back, cursing under her breath into Sasuke's back.

The light flickered on and though the place was very empty, it was furnished with a couch, a fridge, a sliver stove, a wooden coffee table and a plain bed in the room. It was clean but bland. Sasuke didn't seem to mind too much.

Naruto made himself at home and threw himself on the couch, feet up on the table with his hands behind his head.

Sasuke glared but made his way to the only bedroom and dropped his duffle bag on the bed.

Sakura lingered in the doorway, her arms crossed at her chest. The Uchiha suddenly returned to her, looked into her eyes briefly with an unsettling glance and took the keys from her hands, briskly. He did, however, mutter a small and quiet "thank you" as he retreated back to his room and shut the door.

Confused at the spectrum of Sasuke's behaviours she continued to linger at the door and began to recall how his apartment was similar to hers. It was in the same complex after all. Her place, dressed up maroon curtains and flowers and paintings made her place seem a heck of a lot cozier than Sasuke's. But something told her this plainness was just the way he liked it.

The old Sakura would have showed up with a suitcase full of home decor (and a second one of her belongings because she insisted that she'd stay the night because she _was_ his nurse). Thank God she had changed. These embarrassing antics were over. She had her independence upstairs in a place that didn't smell of fresh paint and dry wall.

"SASUKE!" The blonde shouted, "Can we leave yet?"

The idea popped up in her mind and she traveled across the living room space to his bedroom door. Naruto's eyes followed her and he grinned like a maniac. Knocking once, the rosette voiced, "Sasuke, I'm sure the healing bomb was given to you as you left the hospital, don't forget to apply it to your back and chest!" She turned to walk away and the door opened soon after. The mint smell of the healing lotion filled her nose and she turned around to see that he had changed into a dark long sleeved shirt that was neither constricting nor loose. It was a perfect fit.

"Let's go." He said breezily. He moved passed her, their shoulders touched.

"T-that was quick." Sakura pinched herself for stuttering as she stared up at his strikingly handsome face.

Naruto rose to his feet,"aha! Finally! I could cut the sexual tension in this room with a kunai!"

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed. "Don't make me kick your ass again!"

* * *

Kakashi was either really late or not coming at all. The three of them claimed a booth at the Grill House. Naruto made himself comfortable beside the rosette. Sasuke took the opposite side, hands interlocked in front of his face. Sakura was still shaken up due to the fact that she was ordering drinks for the company of Naruto, _Sasuke_ and herself.

She would have never guessed that morning when she awoke that she would be at the Grill House with Sasuke's annoyed stare meeting her in the face by night fall.

She wasn't going to lie. It was a tad bit uncomfortable in the sense that if it was just Naruto and her, they'd complain and bitch about the shit and people that bothered them for the soul purpose of entertainment but that wasn't going to happen tonight. No. Tonight had it's own change of plans. Sakura was going to drink until all of this was a dream.

When the waitress came with three bottles of sake and appetizers, Naruto got to quick work lining up the drinks for his friends.

"Sasuke! Take the shot! We have to celebrate!" A loud Naruto voiced.

The Uchiha eyed the clear liquid like it would catch on fire any moment.

"Don't be such a pussy!"

Sasuke rasied an eyebrow at his friend's vulgar use of words. Apparently, when the blonde got enough alcohol in him, he was even louder times 4.

With enough probing from Naruto, Sakura looked on in amazement as Sasuke reached for the shot and took it back.

"Aha! That's it Sasuke! Have another!" Naruto poured another drink for his best friend.

Sakura was working at her own pace. She was well on her way to becoming like Naruto. Glowing with a blush and the need to giggle like a school girl couldn't be extinguished, her emotions ran rampant. She waited for it. _Waited, waited_ until, "There!" Sakura rose an unsteady finger to Sasuke's face as a subtle blush coated his cheeks."You're... drunk."

She blinked slowly. Sasuke reached for her hand, caught it and pulled it down to the table.

"Stop that." He said coolly. His hand was still on hers on the table top but Naruto was too absorbed in talking to Hinata at the next table to make fun of them.

"I'm not drunk." The Uchiha said as if it was the most preposterous thing ever. The colours were hazing in front of her eyes. The dots of lights hanging on the walls blurred as she struggled to focus her vision at the Uchiha who was staring straight at her.

For the mean time, she would have to make do with accepting his presence. He was finally there in the flesh.

A smirk formed on the rosette's pretty face as she pulled her hand back and reached for the sake bottle. She poured him a shot then hers. Without breaking eye contact, they both took their glasses, clinked them together wordlessly then took them.

The talk was minimal but surprisingly very mutual.

Clutching the hem of her dress, she made sure to keep her mouth shut. There were massive amounts of words that she wanted to say to his face, but she choose to drink than talk because if she actually did give him a piece of her mind, it would _not_ be pretty. There were too many years and experiences without him when he should have been.

So they drank and drank.

It was only a matter of time before pretty Sakura would be hit on by a guy, particularly one with a nice smile, making eyes at her from the bar. He had a baby face but was filled with boyish charm, sporting olive green trousers and a white button up shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he ran a hand through brown, messy, wavy hair.

Eventually another bottle made way to their table from the man and Sasuke eyed it harder than anything else.

Sakura hid a giggle and glanced over to the guy who was now making his way over. He had a build similar to Sasuke's; not overly muscular but you couldn't deny he was a frequent visitor at the gym.

"Excuse me," Sasuke said and rose to his feet. As he walked towards the direction of the washroom, they were shoulder to shoulder, both glaring hard at each other.

_"Interesting._" Sakura's inner thought told her.

He claimed a seat right next to her and introduce himself coolly, "I'm Ryuu. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you looked today, Haruno, Sakura."

"Oh, have we met?" Sakura would have remembered a face like that. "My head is a bit cloudy."

He cleared his throat and smiled shyly, "I escorted Uchiha Sasuke to his home earlier today. Also, the local ANBU squad have been hearing about your frequent achievements for the improvement of the village. I have to say, I'm impressed. And my apologies, I did not mean to intrude on your celebration but please send me a message if you wanted to go out for dinner sometime?"

She was more surprised than usual at his invitation but took it nonetheless, "Thank you, Ryuu. That - that sounds great."

There was no undying devotion to Sasuke anymore. No saving herself for a man who just didn't care. So why should she? She nodded in affirmation to herself that it was, indeed, acceptable for her to go out on dates.

He nodded, found her hand on the table top, kissed it lightly then retreated.

No sooner, a pissed of Sasuke made his way back to the table, slapped down the money to pay for all the costs and announced his departure.

* * *

;Merp. Third chapter down. All this just spewed from my mind in a night! I pulled the name Ryuu out of thin air but it seemed pretty decent so I used it. In my head I imagine Ryuu to look along the lines of Korean actor Song Joong ki...soo cute. oh lawdy. Any questions, concerns, sensations, let me know!

Tell me how you like or not?

autumn letter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Neighbours**

The next morning, Sakura's eyes opened before the sun rose. Her shift started at 7 am and she immediately cursed her decision to drink as much as she did the night before. Her wish to make that night look like a dream had been fulfilled when she was jolted by the thought that Uchiha Sasuke was living in the space beneath her floors.

Struggling to piece together the events of last night, Sakura drew a shower and hopped in. She showered quickly and got dressed. In a matter minutes, she was out of the door skipping down her steps to make her day shift. She didn't turn around to peer knowingly at his door.

Sasuke had left earlier than her and Naruto in some sort of distress the night before but she found pride in just minding her own damn business like he wanted her to. She just reminded herself that he needed to be checked later on in the week.

Eventually her thoughts on Sasuke passed and she flooded the hospital lobby with poise. Checking in with the clerk, she signed in with professional calligraphy at the security desk.

Her office on 6 East wing was small yet cozy and she had spent many nights with the lamp on, working out the puzzles to her patient's conditions. Most of the time she got them right, some of them, even Tsunade could not salvage.

The room had a prominent wooden desk with office supplies, a window behind her seat, a wardrobe that housed her lab coats, scrubs and combat attire. There was a mirror on the wall and beneath her feet was a layer of stiff, stale carpet.

The sun had risen behind the cliff and was pouring rays into her office. Suddenly there was a tap at the door and Sakura turned around unknowingly to the sound.

Naruto stepped into her office and handed her a coffee, "Guess what I did last night!"

"Ew, Naruto. I don't want the details." Sakura laughed and pulled on the white lab coat and grabbed the stethoscope from her desk drawer to ready herself for rounds.

"That's not the reaction I was expecting from a nurse! And Hinata and I didn't do anything, if that's what was going through your head... But, I ran into Sasuke and we had the best talk, you know? He seems to be doing pretty good. His brother is gone and so is Orochimaru and I sense that Sasuke's burdens are relieved. He's been opening up to me a bit and he's not bitching like he used to. It's great."

"That's good." She wasn't going to pry. But if Naruto was going to spill then it would save her the hassle of getting it out of the Uchiha herself.

"...He seemed pretty pissed off at first. Don't know why, though."

* * *

Mr. Suzuki had been having chest pain for some time and as Sakura listened closely to his lung sounds, she heard crackling as he breathed. She suspected pneumonia and bronchitis due to the fact that Mr. Suzuki had been ill for a long time and he was a chronic smoker. She ordered an x-ray for the man at noon and visited Mia Haruhi whose blood pressure had been falling rapidly.

"Lyn!" Sakura called, realizing Haruhi's symptoms of septic shock. The girl's face was pale and she was delirious. She was cold to the touch, skin hard and wet like cold marble.

"I'm setting up an intravenous line and administering antibiotics, monitor her blood pressure as I get this ready!" It wasn't even 9 am yet and Sakura had her first emergency of the day. Sakura cleaned the site in the patient's arm and drove the needle into the vein.

Eventually, Haruhi's condition stabled, and she documented the events into a book in the nurse's station.

There were a million things to do, it seemed. Mountains of paper work, discussing health options with patients and meeting with council members.

The next time Sakura looked at the clock, it was already 4 pm and time for lunch.

The rosette made her way down to her office and Kiara in office administration winked at her and smirked. "You have a surprise! A cutie was here looking for you earlier and I told him you were on the floor. Go see what he left for you!"

Sakura's eyes widening in amusement, "Sasuke was here?" Came a shameful reflex and she didn't know why that name was in her head.

Kiara's head tilted and she shook it, "Um, no, but he's just as godly. Go on!"

Sakura laughed off her own embarrassment, "Alright, alright. But book Uchiha Sasuke for a check up with me tomorrow evening will you? I won't have any time to do it today."

Sakura noticed upon entering, a bouquet of flowers sat in the sun's ray on her desk. She eyed it and walked over to the card that accompanied it.

_"I hope you're not busy tomorrow night. How does dinner and drinks sound at the Grill House?" - Ryuu_

Talk about hasty! It hadn't even been a day and a date was already in the making. She took his eagerness to pursue her kind of cute so why not give it a chance? Sakura smiled and shoved the card into her drawer. Besides, she didn't mean to point fingers, but Sasuke never ever gave her a chance so this was some sort of a luxury to be sought after. She picked up a flower, smelled it's scent and exhaled dreamily. The last thing on her mind was finding a boyfriend but the matter at hand would soon present itself. She was getting older and societal pressures to find someone and settle down were looming. Sakura then realized Naruto had left a sandwich and another cup of coffee on her desk and she picked up a post-it note that was filled with Naruto's chicken scratch writing: _"Are you going to say yes to the date?"_

It seemed that Naruto was always in and out of her office even if she knew it or not. She'd sometimes find him fast asleep on her examination table waiting for her to finish her shift. Today, however, she knew Naruto left the village for an overnight mission and won't be back until the sunrise.

Days in the hospital felt rapid and she'd spend time wondering where the days went.

Tonight, she'd go home and study to catch up on her readings on oxygen therapy, brew some tea and soak her feet in some hot water.

* * *

The next work day came and ended. Sakura had left the ward after flushing Haruhi's IV with saline and heparin. Haruhi had been a complicated patient since her admission and Sakura felt some sort of impeding, looming sensation coming for her twenty seven year old patient. But she focused on the good. Haruhi's blood work will come back tomorrow morning and from then on, Sakura could implement the next set of care according to the care plan.

She had expected Sasuke to show up and waited around for an hour while finishing up the some paper work until she came to a quick conclusion that he was being fussy as usual. She could reschedule with him. It was no big deal, after all. If she really needed him she would just bang on his door until he grudgingly opened it. Even then, she was an advocate for patient centered care. It was his _own_ health and she was just his guide. She couldn't make him do anything he didn't want to.

The sun was setting and in using the hospital's showers in the change room, the rosette washed off the work of the day, cleaned herself up and made sure to use nice smelling soap.

She couldn't deny that she was a bit nervous. She hadn't been out on a date since... well, never. Sasuke's departure left such a sickening ache on her heart that she banned the whole idea of dating all together. So it was_ work, work, work_ for last few years.

She stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her wet body. Again, the rollers were placed in her hair and started on her make up.

Ryuu did seem promising. He was sweet, considerate and though she barely knew him, it added to the excitement. She was ready to continue onto the next phase of her life. Her mastery of nursing and ongoing accomplishments left some more time for some social stability. She had her friends but she just was never really ready for a_ boyfriend_ until now.

Sakura slipped on a dress and traveled up the elevator to the sixth floor. But as all elevators work, it stopped at the lobby and some security guards came in, not before acting mildly surprised at the woman behind the door.

They looked her up and down and less than subtly nodded in an approving manner.

"Can I help you men with something?" She said when the sixth floor didn't come soon enough.

"No ma'am." Came the reply. "Have a nice evening," they smiled when the door chimed on the fourth floor. She sighed and pursed her lips. She was asking for it, of course. You don't often see pretty woman up and around the hospital at all. So she shrugged it off and walked down the hall to her office.

Sakura liked to leave the single lamp on in her office after the sun set into night. It was comforting for her to be under one light than working under an obnoxious florescent brightness installed as the main light on her ceiling.

It was only a matter of time before she was going to meet with Ryuu and a bubbling sense of nerves grew in her stomach. Sakura examined herself in the mirror and concluded that she looked nice enough for her date.

Suddenly, someone knocked once and Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. _Is he here already?!_

Sakura ran a hand through her hair, blinked, clearing her vision and threw open the door.

She stared eye to eye with the Uchiha who glared at her questionably. He looked at her eyes, her hair and at her outfit that was draped by her lab coat. She wore an emerald tight fitting dress that stopped mid thigh and a pair of black pumps. The rosette's hair was coiled into waves and her eyes were brimmed with dark lashes and shadow. She looked absolutely breathtaking but the only person in the world who would not react to it, of course, was Uchiha Sasuke who side stepped the rosette and made himself comfortable on her examination table.

"You're late," Sakura breathed setting aside a stack of papers. She threw open the drawers and pulled out her stethoscope. It wasn't the best time but he was here at least. Sakura tried to slow her heart down. It wasn't who she expected but feeling tugged on her saying that she wasn't as disappointed either...

The Uchiha shrugged, glancing at the card that flew out with the earpiece.

"We'll make this quick, then. Can you remove your shirt for me, please." She ignored the clock but decided she had time to do an initial assessment. Anything left over could be completed tomorrow. Sakura tried to her best to keep her professional tone but it was getting increasingly harder when Sakura looked like _that_ and they were both in her private office...after hours. One would assume some dark play was going to be at work but Sakura tried her best to keep her composure. She was seeing another guy later on tonight so if anything was going to happen it wasn't going to be because of her...

She flipped her hair over to one side and placed her stethoscope over her shoulders. The scent of perfume hit him hard.

The Uchiha maintained a straight face as she walked towards him. Her legs were long and pale, but she was radiant-radiance like none he had ever seen before. Classy sexiness and her smooth, subtle curves beneath her lab coat was hard to ignore.

She got his blood pressure and temperature as she always did. The rosette glanced momentarily at his hard chest before holding her breath and pressing the diaphragm against his chest.

"Take a deep breath," she instructed. There was an airy whoosh, an indication of clear lungs but she noted that his heart rate was slightly higher than normal. She backed off momentarily and wedged herself behind him on the table.

"Another," she felt his back expand as he inspired.

"Your lungs sound good," she concluded and set the stethoscope down beside her. From his peripheral glance he saw her slim legs hang off the edge of the table. The fabric of her dress rose up but she caught the material before it exposed a risque amount of skin on her thighs.

She slid off the table and met him again face to face. "I'm going to palpate along your ribs. It says on your chart that you broke three of them and tore some intercostal muscles... Let me know if I hurt you." She avoided eye contact with him which left Sasuke staring at half-lidded, darkened, _bedroom_ eyes.

Sakura placed her fingers on his chest and he felt thin cool fingers travel downwards toward his abdomen. There was no where for the Uchiha to look; either look her into her pretty face or over her head to the mirror that only just broadcasted the events back to him. He saw the shorter girl's back view and suppressed the need to stare at the reflection at hand. Sakura had a great backside and he saw that. His abdomen muscles hardened upon the sensation of her touch.

It was moments until he decided to speak: "Do you usually work looking like_ this?_"

Sakura's fingers slid off his body and she traveled to her desk to document.

He exhaled silently.

"Yes. That's how I get the men to cooperate." Sakura said sarcastically. She checked off a few boxes, scribbled down some notes and then signed her name at the bottom. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow and pulled his shirt on.

It was funny how moments like this could be misinterpreted. Sakura, being a nurse, had done physical assessments all the time. She was used to it. But factor in tight-fitting clothes... or the lack of... promoted a rush of hormones. After all, he was the one being probed shirtless in a dim room.

"I have a date," she said finally, chuckling. "Why? Too much?"

He glared then shrugged again. Looking her subtly, he said quickly, "with who?"

"Um, Ryuu. From the bar."

"_Ryuu?_ Where?"

"The Grill House again."

Sasuke crossed his arms, "when will you be back?"

"Depends," Sakura raised an eyebrow in accusation, she leaned on her desk, arms crossed in front of her chest to mimic him, "Will you be waiting on the porch with a shotgun?"

"Hn."

"Don't worry Sasuke," Sakura leaned over her desk to grab her purse, "We'll be quiet. I promise."

Seeing her stretch across the desk, Sasuke seemed to be terribly offended. "_Quiet?_ What the hell does _that_ mean? Is he coming over?"

Taken aback, the rosette narrowed her stare. "It's a joke, Sasuke. Learn to laugh?"

Sasuke scoffed and reached for the door knob to leave. Before slamming the door shut snapped over his shoulder, "let me know if he tries anything."

* * *

;merp, two more exams to go and I'm just sitting here writing while my study group is making use of the whiteboard we tried so hard to steal. Soooo those are my inner ramblings.

any thoughts, feelings, sensations? tell me how you like ..or not.

autumn letter.


End file.
